Iguales en el dolor
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Karui reflexiona sobre lo que había hecho cuando golpeaba a Naruto porque no había delatado a Sasuke, y de pronto logra verlo y quiere empezar de una mejor forma su relación con él, sin imaginar al principio que la mejora en la relación de ambos sería muy distinto de lo que hubiese supuesto. Oneshot con lemmon


**Advertencia:** Que conste que yo soy en realidad fan de la corriente NaruHina, pero se ocurrió este fic para poder publicar, y me pareció viable. Ahora me dirán ustedes.

**Iguales en el dolor**

Aún recordaba con bastante remordimiento la golpiza que le había dado a Naruto cuando habían llegado a Konoha para enviar aquel mensaje de parte del Raikage. Cada vez que llegaban esas imágenes de cuando lo golpeaba sentía como si sus manos de pronto dolieran. Aquella vez, debido a la rabia que le causaba el silencio del rubio, Karui no sentía al momento el intenso dolor de sus manos a causa de la enorme fuerza que aplicaba en sus puños en cada golpe. Pero había algo que le causaba remordimiento a la chica de piel oscura, era el remordimiento que le causaba haberle hecho tanto daño sin pensar al ninja de Konoha, a pesar de que estaba claro que no debió.

Se sentía mal por dentro por lo que hizo, y quería compensar al rubio de alguna manera, aunque no se le ocurría algún método para disculparse adecuadamente con el chico. Posiblemente si salía algo mal el rubio se lo tomaría mal y no le disculparía. Por otro lado aún si se disculpaba apropiadamente el rubio aún tendría una gran cantidad de rabia por dentro por lo que le había hecho, y acabaría gritándole, o algo peor.

Karui: Ya me estoy pareciendo al idiota pesimista de Omoi- se decía a sí misma mientras se tapaba los ojos.

Karui se encontraba aún en las afueras de la aldea, en espera de que regresara Samui con la respuesta de Danzou, quien se había convertido en el nuevo Hokage. Al parecer todo marchaba bien para ordenar la persecución de Sasuke por el secuestro de Killer Bee y el Hachibi, además de haber unido fuerzas con la maligna organización Akatsuki, lo que hacía que la recompensa ofrecida por su cabeza en los libros bingo aumentaría considerablemente, cosa que no le era del todo satisfactorio a Karui, pues eso no significaba aún el rescate de su maestro.

De pronto Karui escuchó unos pasos lejanos, cerca de una casa que estaba en construcción que estaba a la vista desde la ubicación de la kunoichi de piel oscura. Era Naruto, quien inmediatamente estaba ayudando a una anciana a llevar las cosas que había comprado.

Karui: Ese es…- se decía en un susurro- Naruto…

La kunoichi estaba temerosa por no encontrar una disculpa adecuada, tenía miedo de la reacción del rubio en cuento se vieran, pero de alguna manera no podía dejar todo así e irse de vuelta a su aldea como si nada hubiese pasado.

De pronto tomó finalmente la decisión de ir a donde se encontraba el genin. Debía disculparse a como diera lugar.

Karui: Etto… hola- dijo tímidamente.

Naruto: ¿Eh? Eres tú, la que me dio hasta el cansancio-dattebayo- dijo con cara tranquila, pero aquello solo desanimó a la kunoichi.

Karui: Bueno, verás… etto…

Naruto: ¿Cómo habías dicho que te llamabas?- preguntó curioso el rubio.

Karui: No recuerdo si me presenté aquella vez- dijo dubitativa la kunoichi-. Mi nombre es Karui.

Naruto: Yo soy Naruto, es un gusto, Karui-chan- respondió animado el rubio.

La kunoichi de la nube se ruborizó cuando el rubio le llamó "Karui-chan, aquello se sentía muy bien, y llenaba de una calidez bastante acogedora su cuerpo, como si hubiese estado muriendo de frío y de pronto apareciese el shinobi de la hoja con una llama salvadora. La Kunoichi sin tener idea de cómo empezaba a sentirse atraída por el chico, a pesar de todo lo que había implicado aquel primer encuentro que tuvieron. Ella estaría dispuesta a dejar de lado el hecho de que Naruto había defendido a Sasuke, pero ¿podría él olvidar cómo ella lo había golpeado por aquello?

Naruto: ¿Estás bien, Karui-chan? Te veo un poco distraída- le saca de sus pensamientos.

Karui: ¡Sí, estoy bien! No es nada, solo me acordaba de algo importante que debía hacer- la kunoichi de piel oscura se da media vuelta para irse.

Naruto: Espera, Karui-chan. Yo te podría acompañar-dattebayo- de pronto el rubio resbala con una piedra y cae sobre la morena, acabando ambos en el suelo.

Ambos quedan en una posición bastante comprometedora, Naruto arriba de una kunoichi que estaba tendida boca abajo, dando una impresión bastante sospechosa, y de eso el rubio era muy consciente, cosa que le causo cierta excitación en su entrepierna que la kunoichi fue capaz de sentir entre sus nalgas.

Señor: ¡USTEDES DOS, BÚSQUENSE UN HOTEL O ALGO, DESVERGONZADOS!- dijo alguien que pasaba por allí tapando los ojos de dos niños que le acompañaban.

Naruto: ¡L-lo s-sien-nto mucho-dattebayo!- se excusó el rubio bajando rápidamente de la kunoichi.

El hombre se retira aún tapando los ojos de los niños, cuando la kunoichi de la nube se levanta y gira su mirada hacia la erección que apenas se asomaba en el pantalón del rubio, cosa que le hizo ruborizarse, pero siguió mirando.

Naruto: ¡Lo siento, Karui-chan! Y-yo no quería- trató de excusarse el Jinchuuriki.

Karui: ¡Tranquilo, todo está bien! No me disgustó para nada, en serio- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo ligeramente-. De hecho, creo que me gustó un poco- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

Naruto se ruborizó al saber lo que le quiso decir la extranjera, y ambos se quedaron un rato viéndose, sin hacer nada más. Llegaría el momento en que lentamente empezaron a acercarse poco a poco hasta que sus rostros estaban a solo un par de centímetros de hacer contacto, cuando de pronto Naruto detuvo aquel avance.

Naruto: ¡Un momento-dattebayo!- la kunoichi de pronto temió que Naruto de pronto la fuese a despreciar cuando estaban tan cerca, y creyó que pronto lloraría- Quiero decir que no podemos hacer esto aquí, deberíamos ir a otro lugar y empezar a conocernos mejor-dattebayo.

Karui no se lo podía creer, aún tenía la oportunidad de saciar su curiosidad por saber que tan profundo llegaban los sentimientos que había despertado por el rubio, y posiblemente puedan ser muy cercanos luego de todo aquello.

Karui: Claro, Naruto-kun. Pero ¿dónde podríamos ir?- preguntó simulando timidez para que el rubio no notara su exaltación.

Naruto: Podríamos ir a mi casa- dijo muy decidido el rubio, y la pelirroja casi brinca de alegría.

* * *

**Casa de Naruto**

Finalmente ambos ninjas llegaron a la cabaña donde vivía el rubio desde que la aldea había sido destruida por el líder de Akatsuki, y allí se pusieron cómodos. Karui se había sentado en el comedor mientras veía a Naruto sacando unas tazas de ramen instantáneo para prepararlo, y pensó si así se sentirían todas las chicas de Konoha que pudiesen estar allí en su lugar, y al pensar se ruborizó ante la idea de Naruto como un Casanova robando corazones a diestra y siniestra.

Naruto finalmente sirvió el ramen para Karui y los dos comieron en silencio, pues ninguno de los dos sabía qué podría decir en aquella situación, hasta que finalmente la kunoichi sacó el tema que la atormentaba por dentro.

Karui: Naruto-kun, ¿alguna vez has tenido novia?- dijo de un solo golpe.

Naruto: Pues no, la verdad es que nunca he logrado conseguir una novia- dijo este bajando su mirada-. ¿Y qué me cuentas tú, Karui-chan?

Karui: Bueno… la verdad es que en Kumogakure todos los hombres son unos idiotas que únicamente saben ver a las chicas de grandes pechos- dijo la kunoichi pensando en Samui-. Muchos se reían de mí siempre llamándome "carretera" o "pecho de pared" y nunca ningún hombre me ha invitado a salir a ningún lado- esto último lo dijo algo triste.

Naruto: Realmente no veo el porqué rechazar alguien con poco pecho, si a mí me gustan más así las mujeres-dattebayo- sentenció el chico.

Karui se ruborizó bastante, entonces a Naruto le gustaban las chicas planas como ella, a pesar de la cara de pervertido que a veces pudiera tener. Naruto terminó su ramen y se quedó viendo a la kunoichi hasta que esta también terminó su ración.

Karui: Debo de pedirte disculpas- dijo de pronto.

Naruto: ¿Qué, por qué deberás pedirme disculpas, Karui-chan?

Karui: Pues por la paliza que te di sin pensar- dijo algo triste la kunoichi-. Fui muy bruta y me dejé llevar por mi ira cuando había escuchado del secuestro de Bee-sama, y te causé mucho daño sin tomar en cuenta que posiblemente yo me estaría convirtiendo en el monstruo que se supone que yo veía en Sasuke Uchiha. Mis actos fueron muy crueles y sin duda me merezco que te molestes, o que alguno de tus camaradas me odie.

Naruto: No debes decir eso, Karui-chan- la chica de la nube alzó su vista-. Sé muy lo que estás pasando, yo también me dejé llevar por la ira cuando el ero-sennin había muerto a manos de Pain. Aquella vez estaba a punto de ser consumido por mis deseos de venganza, sin pensar en las consecuencias que traería el simplemente matar a mis enemigos, y fue el mismo Pain quien me hizo abrir los ojos y hacerme dar cuenta de que debe de haber algún otro camino que no sea la violencia y la muerte de mis adversarios para solucionar nuestros problemas, e incluso traer la paz que en el fondo todos deseamos-dattebayo.

Karui: ¡Realmente eres un chico mucho más maduro de lo que yo creía!- exclamó sorprendida la kunoichi.

Naruto: Pues no te recomiendo que te acostumbres a esta faceta de mí- se ríe el gennin-. La verdad es que no soy demasiado inteligente, y tomo decisiones muy apresuradas y digo tonterías a veces. Simplemente cosas como estas me salen porque soy muy idealista con las enseñanzas del ero-sennin-dattebayo.

Karui: Ya veo, entonces creo que podría sacar de esas enseñanzas de tu "ero-sennin".

Una vez que terminó de comer, Karui empezó repentinamente a quitarse su ropa de una forma lenta y sensual, cosa que Naruto no pasó desapercibido.

Naruto: ¿Pero qué haces, Karui-chan?- preguntó sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Karui: Tú dijiste que te gustaban más las chicas planas- dijo en tono misterioso-. ¿Y qué opinas de mi, que también soy plana?- descubrió sus pechos ante el rubio, que tuvo un ligero sangrado nasal.

Naruto: ¿Pero qué es lo que tienes pensado-dattebayo?- dijo tapando su nariz con una mano y con la otra tapando la erección que estaba teniendo.

Karui: Solo te muestro mis pechos y pregunto por tu opinión- dijo con tono seductor la kunoichi.

Naruto había enmudecido, mientras la kunoichi seguía desvistiéndose lentamente hasta quedar totalmente desnuda frente a él. Karui caminó sensualmente hasta el rubio y, una vez llegado a él, le quita la chaqueta lentamente mientras sus rostros nuevamente estaban muy cerca, y esta vez no había excusas para detener esto, esta vez se iban a besar. Naruto y Karui acortaron lentamente la distancia que había entre sus labios, hasta que finalmente tuvieron aquel esperado contacto, que desde el principio se tornó apasionado, con una enérgica batalla entre ambas lenguas, mientras la pelirroja aún desvestía al rubio, cuando finalmente la falta de aire los obligó a separarse, ya para entonces la kunoichi había desnudado totalmente el torso del rubio.

Naruto: Karui-chan, ¿estás segura de querer hacer esto-dattebayo?- preguntó viendo a los ojos de la chica de la nube.

Karui: No te haces una idea de los mucho que deseo esto, Naruto-kun- dijo antes de volver a besarle de una forma más cariñosa que antes, mientras ahora aflojaba el pantalón del rubio.

Naruto ayudó a la pelirroja a quitarse el pantalón, y luego los calzones, dejando a la vista el palpitante miembro que parecía tener vida y voluntad propia ante los ojos de la kunoichi.

Ambos se acostaron inmediatamente en la cama del chico de la hoja y empezaron con una serie de caricias y besos para calentar todavía más a la pareja antes de dar inicio a la verdadera función. Naruto empujó lentamente su pene en el interior de la extranjera, hasta que finalmente logró deshacer la virginidad de esta.

Naruto: ¿Te duele mucho, Karui-chan?- preguntó más curioso que preocupado.

Karui: Eso es lo de menos, Naruto-kun- contestó conteniendo el dolor-. Si por mis coterráneos fuera, me dejarían muriendo virgen. Ya te había dicho que ellos solo quieren a chicas de grandes pechos.

Naruto: Si, es verdad-dattebayo- rió el rubio mientras aún estaba quieto para ahorrarle algo de dolor a la chica.

Se quedaron sin moverse un par de minutos, hasta que Karui abrazó a Naruto con sus brazos y piernas, indicándole que podía empezar a mover su miembro dentro de ella, y él empezó de forma suave, sacando lindos gemidos de la de piel oscura.

Naruto: ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?- preguntó curioso y divertido.

Karui: Nunca antes he estado con ningún hombre- recordó la kunoichi-. Pero debo decirte que me gusta, y mucho Naruto-kun.

Naruto aumentó rápidamente el ritmo, dejándose llevar por el placer que le ocasionaba el hacerlo con Karui, mientras que ella no paraba de gemir y clavar sus uñas en la espalda del muchacho. El contacto de sus cuerpos que se empezaban a poner sudorosos, el olor de sus cuerpos, sus alientos rozando sus rostros y cuellos no hacían más que acrecentar la excitación de ambos, que se besaban de forma hambrienta y actuaban juntos en el empuje del pene de Naruto dentro del vientre de Karui, hasta que llegó el final de esta primera ronda.

Naruto: Karui-chan, me vengo-dattebayo- dijo haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

Karui: ¡No me importa, Naruto-kun!- contestó casi en un grito soberbio- Quiero que te vengas dentro, en mi aldea nunca tendré una familia con los payasos de allá. Quiero solamente tener a tus hijos, Naruto-kun.

Naruto obedeció a Karui y expulsó su semen dentro de la de piel oscura, quien se sintió totalmente complacida por haberlo hecho finalmente con quien apenas ayer había sido su enemigo a muerte (según ella). Naruto se bajó de Karui y empezó a jadear pesadamente, como si hubiese dado varias vueltas alrededor de la aldea corriendo. Descansaron unos cinco minutos hasta que Karui decidió que era su turno de estar arriba.

Naruto: ¿Aún quieres más, Karui-chan?- preguntó pícaro y seductor el rubio.

Karui: Así es, Naruto-kun- contestó la extranjera-. Quiero estar segura de que tendré tus hijos y de que nunca olvides esta ocasión que estamos teniendo solamente tú y yo- besó a Naruto-. Eres todo mío a partir de ahora, Naruto-kun.

La kunoichi, luego de endurecer nuevamente el miembro del rubio lo introdujo nuevamente en su vagina, y fue ella quien empezó a mover sus caderas adquiriendo velocidad rápidamente, mientras el rubio agarraba con fuerza las caderas de la pelirroja, llegando sus dedos a juguetear con sus nalgas.

Esta vez no dirían nada durante todo el segundo acto, simplemente se limitaron a disfrutar juntos del sexo y besarse en varias ocasiones, hasta que los dos se vinieron una vez más.

Naruto: Eres una chica increíble-dattebayo- dijo jadeando el gennin.

Karui: ¿Y qué hay de ti, aún tienes energía para seguir un poco más, Naruto-kun?- interrogó con tono arrogante y sensual.

Naruto: ¡Claro que puedo! De hecho, deberías tenderte boca abajo-dattebayo- dijo muy animado el rubio.

La extranjera, esperando una agradable sorpresa de parte del chico de la hoja, se acostó boca abajo en la cama, tal como le había indicado. El rubio se subió encima de la chica de la nube, y empezó a frotar su miembro entre las nalgas de la chica.

Karui: Esa estrategia se ve muy interesante, Naruto-kun ¿Acaso tu maestro te lo enseñó preguntó curiosa y excitada la pelirroja.

Naruto: Así es. Permite que me ponga bastante duro para así empezar con esto- introduce su pene repentinamente en la vagina de la chica, sorprendiéndola.

Karui: ¡Oh, esto sí que se siente súper bien!- exclamó aferrándose con fuerza a las sábanas de la cama.

Naruto: Y eso que apenas empezamos-dattebayo- el rubio empezó a empujar con más fuerza, sacando largos gemidos de la kunoichi.

Ambos continuaron con su lascivo acto con frenesí, y el rubio besaba el cuello y las clavículas de la kunoichi, haciéndola sentir más y más excitada para que continúe pidiendo por más a base de gemidos. Ambos ninjas disfrutaron cada segundo que duraba su acto sexual mientras lo hacían con cada vez más fuerza, parecía que pronto el pene de Naruto acabaría en llamas por el creciente ritmo de empuje. El rubio bajó sus manos para empezar a manosear los pechos negros de Karui y pellizcar cariñosamente sus pezones, tornando más fuertes los gemidos de la chica de la nube.

Karui: ¡E-entonces… es verdad… q-que a ti… te gustan l-los… pechos pequeños!- decía entre gemidos la de piel oscura.

Naruto: Me gustan los pechos en general… pero me parecen especiales l-los… pechos planos-dattebayo- contestó el rubio mientras seguía pellizcando los pechos de su amante.

El acto sexual había alcanzado su punto más dinámico, y ambos empezaban a sentirse de a poco más y más agotados, cuando finalmente llegó el momento para venirse juntos.

Naruto: Me vengo, Karui-chan. Recíbelo y ten mis hijos-dattebayo- ya estaba por llenar una vez más a su amante.

Karui: ¡Claro que tendré hijos tuyos, Naruto-kun! Vente dentro de mí y hazme sentir bien- la extranjera movía como podía sus nalgas mientras ambos ya se iban a venir.

Los dos alcanzaron el clímax juntos, y finalizaron su acto para quedarse acostados juntos, desnudos, y abrazándose.

Karui: Finalmente lo veo todo claramente- dijo la kunoichi muy feliz-. Te amo, Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Yo también te amo, Karui-chan- besó a la chica de la nube-. Somos tan iguales, ojalá hubiese conocido alguien como tú cuando todavía era un niño. Sin duda me hacía falta alguien con quien compartir mi dolor y a quien también pudiese ayudar-dattebayo.

Karui: No digas esas cosas- dijo ruborizada la de piel oscura-. Me extraña que no hayas encontrado a alguien así aquí o en otro lado, siempre hay alguien que sufre igual como hemos sufrido nosotros.

Naruto: Tal vez, pero quizás ninguna persona de todas las que hay era como tú, Karui-chan- dijo tierno el rubio, y ambos se cubrieron con las sábanas y durmieron desnudos aquella vez.

* * *

**Algún tiempo después**

Naruto estaba entrenando en su constante persecución de su sueño de ser Hokage. Tsunade volvió a despertar y despidieron a Danzou. La aldea fue reconstruída gracias a la ayuda de varias aldeas, especialmente de aquellas donde había estado Naruto cuando tenía 13 años. Sasuke se dio cuenta de sus errores y se entregó sin oponer resistencia a la aldea. Tobi fue derrotado antes de empezar la guerra. Kabuto sigue prófugo, profundizando en las investigaciones de Orochimaru. Akatsuki volvió a ser un grupo que pelea en busca de la paz como en sus inicios, y sus nuevos líderes son Konan y Kisame, teniendo ambos como manos derechas a Karin y Suigetsu, respectivamente. La alianza ninja se ha mantenido estable, trayendo paz en las grandes naciones, así como también en sus fronteras, donde algunas aldeas actúan codo a codo con Akatsuki. Killer Bee regresó sano y salvo a su aldea y se dedicó más que nunca a sus conciertos a los que nadie quiere asistir.

Naruto entrenaba taijutsu con Konohamaru cuando aparecieron Shikamaru y Kiba para avisarle al rubio que había llegado alguien a la aldea para visitarlo. El genin no entendía lo que querían decirle y se fue a las puertas de la aldea, cuando al llegar se encuentra con Karui, a quien ya tenía casi un año sin verla, y traía un bulto en sus brazos.

Naruto: ¡Hola, Karui-chan! Te he extrañado mucho-dattebayo- abrazó a la chica de la nube.

Karui: Yo también te he extrañado, Naruto-kun- dijo muy sonriente la de piel oscura-. Quisiera presentarte a nuestra hija- revela un hermoso rostro durmiente bajo aquellas sábanas que cargaba-. Su nombre es Mito, igual que la esposa del primer Hokage.

Naruto: Es preciosa- murmuró feliz y emocionado el rubio-. Debí estar ahí cuando nació nuestra pequeña-dattebayo.

Karui: Con respecto a eso…- dijo con tono preocupante.

Naruto: ¿Qué ocurre, Karui-chan?

Karui: En realidad no es nuestro. Verás, después de regresar a la aldea estuve saliendo con un chico, y pues…

El rubio estaba blanco como un pergamino. No se podía creer que justo después de haberse declarado amor eterno cuando ella se había ido, simplemente inició una aventura amorosa con alguien más.

Naruto: Y… ¿Con quién has estado?- dijo sin saber si estaba triste o furioso.

Karui: ¡Con nadie, tontito! Caíste, tal como lo había dicho Bee-sama cuando salí de la aldea- dijo riéndose muy divertida-. ¡Por supuesto que este hijo es nuestro, Naruto-kun!

Naruto: Realmente me engañaste, Karui-chan. Estaba a que las tripas se me salían del susto- suspiró el rubio antes de abrazar y besar a la extranjera-. Realmente es un nombre muy bonito el que elegiste-dattebayo.

Karui sonrió y se sonrojó, mientras veía a su hija durmiendo plácidamente.

Karui: Una cosa más, Naruto-kun- dijo muy seria.

Naruto: Te escucho- dijo simplemente el rubio.

Karui: Nuestra hija tal vez necesite a alguien con quién jugar, como un hermanito o una hermanita, no lo sé- dijo en tono sugerente.

Naruto: Y para eso…- dijo pícaramente.

Karui: Tal vez alguno de tus amigos pueda cuidar por nosotros a nuestra hija- dijo contenta-, mientras que nosotros podríamos compensar el tiempo perdido, ¿no lo crees?

Esta vez su relación no sería un secreto, y por ello las aldeas de Konoha y Kumo llegarían a un acuerdo para que ambos se casen y vivan juntos en Konoha. Dicha noticia no cayó nada bien en Hinata ni en las admiradoras que había hecho Naruto gracias a sus hazañas en combate.

* * *

**Fin**

A menos que sean chistes, se me hace muy difícil escribir historias cortas, ya creía que esto tendría más de 4000 palabras. Aunque tampoco me ilusiona mucho no haber alcanzado esa cifra, por mis gustos a los oneshots largos. Pero al fin y al cabo, soy así de complicado. Follows, favoritos y reviews si les gustó esta historia, aunque sin duda podría escribir otra historia con lemmon para la serie de Naruto, aunque primero debería decidir quienes estarán allí la próxima vez.

¡Hasta otra!


End file.
